Perhaps
by Psyren
Summary: A SesshomaruKagome pairing. It is all about a choice in this new chapter! dont forget to review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

A.N. I had started this story a while back but I never posted it. I thought it was lost since I got my new hardrive and some things didn't copy over for some reason...but I found it. I had read so many Sess/Kag stories and had always wanted to do my own and share...if you like the prologue I will be more than happy to post more of the story since I seem to be having a writer's block with my Hana Yori Dango fic. Anyway enjoy and please review so I will no whether to go on or not. I tried hard to keep them in character and Inu-Yasha isn't a 'bad guy' in it. I hope you like it!

(_Feudal Era_)

Kagome reflected back on the four years that the whole gang had been together. Remembering when she had first met Inu-Yasha. Remembering when she thought she loved him and that he had loved her. She felt sad, remembering when he had found out Kikyo was alive and how he was hell bent on saving her. She was tossed to the side. It hurt, but Kagome was strong and had soon come to terms with it. She had practically adopted Shippou. He even called her 'momma'. Tears came to her eyes at this. The Shikon no Tama was complete. All she had to do now was make her wish and go home. Forever... It hurt so much to know that once she made this wish she would be cast back into her time and the well would seal permanently. She did not want to leave all her friends behind. Not that they needed her to stay. No, they all had their own lives to live now. Sango and Mirouku were engaged and about to start a family. Kaede retired now that Kikyo was back. Yes, Inu-Yasha had found a way to save her. How? He would tell no one. They were beginning to reform that bond they started over fifty years ago. Kouga had finally got the hint and found a more suitable mate. Sesshoumaru had helped us kill Naraku and hasn't been heard from since. This worried Kagome, but she didn't think any of his wounds were mortal. None of them needed her to stay...except for one...

Shippou was the only one she was truly worried about. He was her son after all. She had practically raised him. He had grown a lot in those four years. He has taken to disappearing for a day or so, then he would come back all smiles and cuddle up to her saying how much he missed her. She had finally followed him one day. It was a bit hard to keep up, but when she found him playing with Rin she was surprised. She was even more startled when Sesshoumaru had appeared beside her.

"Your 'son' seems to have taken a liking to my ward." He said it in the same emotionless voice he had always used.

She knew Rin was like a daughter to him, but he would never admit it, and Rin would probably never ask him too. Kagome looked Sesshoumaru up and down wanting to remember the interesting youkai prince. He was a puzzle to her, beautiful and fierce all at once. She wish she had time to figure him out. Then realizing what she was doing she blushed and quickly answered. "Yes, it would seem so." They stood there in a comfortable silence. It was an odd experience seeing it was Sesshoumaru beside her. He had tried to kill her a couple of times, but he had also saved her just as many. Kagome sighed knowing she will never get the time to understand him. She had to make a wish soon. She had to figure out what she was going to wish for. She looked at the demon before her and knew that there was much left unsaid between them. This was the last chance she would probably get. "Sesshoumaru..." He turned his golden gaze towards her with a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I...I wanted to thank you...for saving me all those times...and for helping Inu-Yasha kill Naraku. You have done so much and you have let InuYasha live in peace. Thank you." She bowed low. Sesshoumaru had the same blank look on his face as he regally nodded. She didn't think he was going to say anything else, so she was surprised when she heard him speak.

"Tell me miko do you still pine for my brother? Is that why you thank me? To keep your precious hanyou safe and happy even though he will never love you?" He asked.

She flinched at his words, but she knew it was a defense mechanism of his. To keep her from getting to close. To keep anyone from caring about him, cause he felt he would not or could not return the favor. She shook her head. "I know he will never love me. I have accepted that over the past four years. I still do want him safe and happy, but that is not why I thank you. I did it, because no one else would. Because I wanted you to know that we could not have done what we did without your help. Thank you." With that came more silence. What more could she say?

They were both knocked out of their own thoughts at the sound of the children's laughter. Tears came to her eyes. How she would miss Shippou's sweet laughter, but she knew where he belonged now. She couldn't look at the youkai as she spoke, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. "I-I will be leaving this place forever soon. I know we weren't exactly friends, but I have to ask you to grant me a small favor."

Sesshoumaru could smell the faint scent of salt as she fought back tears. He knew that she had been sincere, when she thank him. It surprised him that she could go through such a range of emotions. It was one of the reasons he hated humans. They puzzled him. What puzzled him even more was that in some small way he had come to care for this girl. Just as he had come to care for Rin. The acts of kindness that they bestowed upon him, no matter how cold and hateful he was. Hell he had tried to kill Kagome more than once, but still she kept on being nice to him, and Rin hated to leave his side. They were both so much alike, this miko and his ward. They were the only other people besides his own mother to make him feel any other emotion besides rage and hate. He wanted to know why they had always backed him up, but now that she was leaving he would never know. What these two had done had saved him more than they will ever know, and one small favor was all she asked of him. "What is it?" Even to him his voice did not seem so cold and he inwardly cursed himself for allowing his mask to slip even if it was just a little.

She took a deep breath. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but still she must do this. "Everyone else has found a home and family. Sango and Mirouku have each other. Sango is expecting their first child. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo have each other." Those words made her chest tighten. Inu-Yasha was still a sore subject with her. She could not help but feel a little jealous. Inu-Yasha had everything now, he finally belonged. She had nothing, and could never belong. She felt guilty that she envied him for his happiness. "Everyone is doing well and have found their place in life. Everyone but Shippou that is. He still clings to me, and I to him. I want nothing more than to stay here and be his mother, but I know that is impossible. Even if I tried to wish it, it would be denied. I have to go. I do not want to abandon him, but I cannot take him either. He does not belong in my world, as I do not belong in this world." Tears began to slide down her cheek. "Seeing him play with Rin, I see that he belongs here. They both need each other, and they both need you to protect them, while they are young. Please Sesshoumaru, will you take him in and raise him as you are doing with Rin?" She finally looked up at him. Her tear stained face begging him to say yes.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart thaw a little more as he looked at her. He could not find it in himself to deny her this. The pain in her voice was so clear that it made him ache. He hated her for this, as he rushed to stamp out all those feelings. He could not understand why she would ask this of him. He was her enemy. Wasn't he? Why would she entrust him with something so precious to her? When did she stop fearing him? When did he come to care for humans, even if it was just these two? He could not find the answers. No matter how hard he tried he could not figure it out. Still he found himself nodding. "I will take him in for Rin's sake." He watched as she smiled a sad sweet smile.

"Thank you. I know you probably do not want another child around. I know it is hard enough to care for just one." She said.

He nodded, boy did he know that that was the truth. He watched as she moved closer. He fought the urge to step back. Especially when she touched his stub.

"You will need two arms to hold them both." She said looking up at him.

He didn't know what to say to that. Was she mocking him?

He felt a warm tingling sensation as he saw a pink aura surround her. He felt like he was in the ocean with warm waves lapping at his body. The power would ebb and flow, and with each wave he could feel and see a bit more of his arm return. He just stood there shocked. He was glad she had her eyes closed because there was no way he could pull his mask back on in time. Why was she doing this? Why does she have to be so damn goody-goody? Why does she have to smell so good? Before he could ponder the last thought, his arm was whole again and the aura had faded from around her. She had fainted and began to fall. He caught her with his arm and tail, before she could hit the ground. He was so used to having only one arm he did not even think to catch her with both. He looked down at her, studying her face. Hearing her heartbeat and even breathing. She had just exhausted herself. Not that he was worried about her...

While he was holding her he flexed his new arm and hand. He soon found himself caressing her cheek. Memorizing the feel of her soft skin. He knew this would be the only chance that he would get to do this. He could never do this if she was awake. He breathed in her sweet scent. It was intoxicating. She smelled of jasmine with strawberries and cream at her lips, but there was something else underneath it. He froze as his body began to react to the scent. 'Dammit! She's in heat!' He knew he should have left her there and walked away, but it would be dishonorable to leave her so defenseless when she had just given him back his arm. He fought a losing battle not to look at her as she laid against his chest. When he gave up he found his lips descending upon hers in a gentle kiss. Her lips had soon parted and instinct took over as his tongue entered exploring her mouth. It took a few minutes for him to realize that she was kissing him back. He let her go quickly though gentle enough so she didn't fall.

He took a few steps away from her his eyes glazed trying to ignore her scent. What did he just do! The great Sesshoumaru had just kissed a human. Even worse, he had enjoyed it! He wanted to do it again. '_No! I will not feel this! Not with a human, even if it was her._' He tried to take comfort with the fact that she was leaving. Telling himself once she leaves so would these feelings. He knew it wasn't true, but refused to admit it. "Go. Make your wish. I will break the news to Shippou." With that he turned to leave.

Kagome stood there shocked. She had just kissed Sesshoumaru, and liked it! Her hand went unconsciously to her lips, which were still warm. She blushed brightly. She knew that her choice to leave Shippou with him was right. She also knew that she spent four long years pining after the wrong brother. It made losing Inu-Yasha to Kikyo seem not so bad. Then again it made it seem much worse. To finally know who she really wanted only to find him to late. Besides, he was to proud to admit that he felt anything for a human. Rin is a good example of that. She knew she should leave, but she still didn't know what to wish for. Then it hit her and she called out to him. "Sesshoumaru wait..." He stopped but did not turn around. "I-If things were different...do you think that you and I could have had something?" She waited for what seemed like an eternity. She was just about to give up and leave when she heard him speak ever so lightly. "Perhaps..." Then he was gone.

Kagome rushed back to the village and found Kaede. She had to make her wish now. She knew it was wrong not to say goodbye, but she would not be able to bring herself to do what she had to if she did. Besides, she would see them again. Very soon. As the ceremony was reaching it's end, she made her wish. "I wish for them all to be reincarnated in my time, and may they find happiness." She started visualizing all of their faces, but the magic was too powerful and she began to lose control. At the last of her words, the Shikon no Tama disappeared and everything grew dark. When Kagome woke up, she was back in her own time...

A.N. I really hope you liked this cause I enjoyed writing this chapter and the next and will be more than happy to post and write more. I tried my hardest to keep them in character. Thank you for taking the time to read this and please Don't forget to review!


	2. Out of the Well and into

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

A.N: Okay this is the last of the prologue. Hojo is a creep. Even in the show he always seemed like a creepy stalker guy, who seems perfectly normal to everyone else cause they think he's so hot. Anyway. Thank you all very much for your reviews. I'm really excited about writing this story. This chapter goes a little bit fast being that its still part of the prologue, and as Shieeda put it im trying to get to the parts where there is more interaction with Kagome and Fluffy.

To Fluffysbabygirl: I would love to post everyday but my job will not permit me to do that. but i will do my best to post weekly on my days off.

To Trouble in Shangri-La: I was wondering if anyone was going to say anything about that. I'm still working on that part that's why I made the wish on such a fine line. In one way it is considered selfish but in another it may not be. As you can already see the selfish part I'll elaborate on the other. Considering Kagome's kindness and seeing how all her friends were hurt at sometime or another wishing for them to be reincarnated in her time with modern medicine and technology might not be selfish at all. But then again if the jewel wanted a totally selfless wish you would have thought it would take more than one person to concentrate on the same wish. I mean it was her wish to make and wishing for world peace or wishing for herself to be immortal would be extreme opposite ends of selfless and selfish, but wishing to see her friends happy and healthy seemed like great middle ground as she really didn't wish anything for herself exactly. But like I said I am still deciding if I want to have the jewel make an appearance again.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll get the next one out as fast as I can.

Out of the well and into...

It had been six months, since she had last came out of the well. Kagome had been a very busy girl. She was halfway through her second year of college. She had finally decided on a major of computer science and a minor in business. She had top marks in all her classes. She had also been searching for her friends reincarnations. She was all too surprised, when on the first day of her second year of college to see Inu-Yasha enter the classroom. He looked like his human form. She was about to call to him when she saw Kikyo enter right behind him. She watched as he took Kikyo by the hand and led her to their seats. When they had looked at her she thought that they would say something, but they just kept right on scanning the classroom. She kept quietly hoping that they would say something to her, but as the days went on it was obvious that they did not remember her.

She had also found Sango and Mirouku. She was doing some shopping after class one day, when she decided she had needed to stop somewhere to eat. That is when she spotted the restaurant The Divine Coral. She stepped in and waited to be seated. Her hostess came up and it was Sango. Not far behind her, was Mirouku. They were married and owned the restaurant. Again they did not remember her, but it did not stop Kagome from eating there often. She had quickly became friends with them all over again. It felt a little weird, but she could see that they were happy.

She seemed to be the only one that wasn't happy. Since the well many things had happened. The asthma she had thought she had grown out of when she was fourteen, seems to have come back. She had many theories about this. She had been living in a shrine in a relatively clean neighborhood, then she had gone to the feudal era where the air was even cleaner. Thus, there were no triggers for her asthma. Now that she was out of the well and had moved to Tokyo for college, the air was not so clean and there were triggers everywhere. She carried a rescue inhaler at all times, and took medication daily. She tried to keep her illness a secret, only her family, doctor, and pharmacist knew. Not even her boyfriend knew. Not that he or anyone of her friends would have believed her, not after all the damage her grandpa had done. She finally told them that he had made up all those illnesses, and that all the days she had missed school she was going to a very strict and private cram school to get into a good university. After seeing all her top marks they had believed her. They were a little upset, but they soon forgave her.

As for her boyfriend that was another problem. After a whole lot of peer pressure, she had finally given in and went out with Hojo. She didn't want to at first. She always thought him creepy. He would always show up at odd times with gifts. He seemed to know her schedule exactly. She felt like he was stalking her, but her friends were very persuasive and she had finally said yes. He started out very sweet. Innocent dates. He bought her even more gifts.

It started to change when he kissed her. He had caught her off guard. She was remembering a certain youkai prince and a certain scene, when suddenly it felt so very real. She had pushed him away when he started groping her breast. She had blushed furiously and had made an excuse to go home. She had stayed up all night debating what to do.

Hojo was her boyfriend. Normal boyfriends and girlfriends made out, right? So, they had started little make out sessions. Nothing serious. Then it got a little more serious each time. She didn't really like the sessions his inexperienced pawing making he wish she had never agreed to it at all. he was not gentle or slow with her at all. Kagome finally stopped just short of sex. Hojo was upset at this. She told him that she was saving herself for marriage.

This calmed him down and everything was okay for a while, but soon he began to get jealous. He began to show up everywhere she was. He would call at odd hours to make sure she was there. He accused her of cheating on him and had spread nasty rumors about her. She had lost all her friends when he did this. She could not understand how they would believe him over her.

She finally went to his apartment to confront him about it. They had gotten into a terrible argument. He tried to force himself on her, when she resisted he ended up hitting her and slamming her against the wall. She was dazed, but she heard him apologize. She heard him say it was her fault, that she shouldn't have made him so jealous. When he had tried to touch her she kicked him in the family jewels. As he doubled over in pain, she ran out of his apartment and did not stop until she had reached her own. She changed the locks on her door and her phone number. She would not go anywhere where she would be alone. She broke up with him over a pay phone ending a four month relationship. He would still show up at odd places and bang on her door, sometimes all night, but there was always someone there so he had to act all nice and charming. The rumors had gotten even worse, when they saw how pathetic he looked every time he tried to beg her to come back to him. With no friends and a reputation as a whore, she kept to herself and concentrated on her research. She knew she must have looked like a coward. Hell she felt like one. She had battled demons and yet she feared this one boy? She felt so ashamed but it was true, he scared the shit out of her.

She had learned everything she could about computers. She took tons of classes. Always top marks. She had a lot of school work to do, but she always managed a little extra time to work on her personal project. She was trying to find out what had happened to all the demons. They had flourished in the feudal era, so where were they now? Did they kill each other off? Was there some disease that only affected them? Did they just go to a different plane of existence? She had studied many ancient texts in the reference library, but there were no clues. She knew the computers were probably her only hope on finding out what happened. A lot of ancient scrolls and other sources had been put on the internet, it was just hard to tell what was real and what was a hoax.

She was also using a computer program, where she would enter what a person looked like and it would try to locate said person. It was still in the beta version and in the end will only be for governmental use, she had applied to become a tester as soon as she had heard about it. She had to fill out all sorts of forms and sign all sorts of contracts only very few civilians got to test it out, but she managed to be lucky enough to get it. First, she had started by entering people she already knew. She was surprised at how many people had the same descriptions, but in all those people the one she was looking for would always be mixed in there. She then moved on to trying to find Shippou. While it did bring up a few boys, she could tell that none of them were who she was looking for. Each time they had updated the program, she would try again only to be disappointed further.

She had also applied for internship at the company who designed it. Nobunaga Corps. It was the cutting edge of electronics. The best of the best. She knew she had little hope of getting in, but she was going to try anyway. She had done research on the company, just about all the information was there. Except the Presidents bio. It had said he valued his privacy so there would be no pictures of him. All she could find out was that he had two son's and one was getting ready to take over the company. No names were mentioned. It was one of the reasons she wanted to go there so badly. She loved the mystery.

A few weeks later, she had received a letter in the mail. It informed her that she did not get the internship. Her heart sank, but as she read on she just about fainted. It said that the internships had already been filled, but they were looking for a personal assistant for the new president. They said they had needed someone fresh with a sharp mind, and with her qualifications they felt she was perfect for the job. They also said she would be able to continue her education through online classes at the education center in the building and they would pay for it. It also had a deadline in which she was to respond and it said she would have an interview with the both the president and soon-to-president. She could not believe her eyes. All that hard work had finally paid off. If she got in she would be set for life. Not to mention with the move she would be away from Hojo, and all the nasty stares from the girls and suggestive leers from the boys. She had called right away and began packing. She had no doubt that she would get this job. If there were any other people up for the job she would beat them all, for no one would be as determined as her...

A.N. Thank you for reading this chapter and the next chapter I promise will have Fluffy in it. Anyway please don't forget to review and tell me how you liked or disliked it...and since it went kinda fast if there was anything you didn't understand. I will do my best to finish the next chapter by next week maybe sooner.


	3. The Interview?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

A.N.: Sorry this is so short but I am leaving on vacation for a week. But I will do my best to make up for it when I get back. Thank you for the reviews. I'm still debating if Fluffy will remember his past life later on or not. I'm doing my best to keep Fluffy...well Fluffy I know as a human he will still be arrogant and whatnot...but its not so bad since they are both human he can admit she's attractive...I just will try to refrain from making him all mushy. Fluffy does not equal love sick fool. I'll just keep repeating that when I write each chapter cause my DBZ fic got really really mushy towards the end which I totally did not plan...it just sorta happened. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Nobunaga Corp.**

"Dammit! Father, I do not need a personal assistant, besides, I already have Jaken." The soon-to-be president raged.

Only to be countered by his father. "You don't need a yes man. You need someone who will make you question yourself. Open your eyes to new paths. Besides, in the contract you signed. It requires you to have one of my choosing for two years. Or should I give the company to your brother?"

The son growled. "He doesn't even want the job. I am more than willing to take over the responsibilities of this company."

The father growled back. "Do you know how draining it is to try to take on all this work single handedly? I have two personal assistants and I am still worked to the bone! So you are getting an assistant and that is final!"

The son knew he was going to lose this battle. "Fine. I get some say in choosing though."

His father smiled. "Of course. I have chosen six different applicants for interviews. All are worthy of the position. All you have to do is pick one."

The son growled and made a mental note to read every line of every contract he ever signed from then on. "Let's get on with it."

(Waiting Room)

Kagome sat in the waiting room with the six other applicants and couldn't help but notice that she was the only girl. Most of the applicants were much older than herself and seemed set in their ways. She read her letter again. It said they needed someone fresh with new ideas. Why was she the only one that fit that description? She started to get nervous as one by one the other applicants were called into the office. She calmed herself down reminding herself why she needed this job so badly. After about two hours her name was finally called. She got up and walked into the office, but wasn't prepared for who she would find. There leaning against a big business desk was none other than Sesshoumaru. She couldn't mistake that silver hair or slightly pointed ears, nor that cold stare. The only thing that was missing was his markings, his tail, and usual outfit. He looked good in a business suit though. It was obvious he was frustrated and staring off into space. Her heart leaped at finally finding him, but fell when she realized he would not recognize her. Out of all of the ones she wanted most to remember it was Sesshoumaru that was at the top of her list. Realizing she was staring she bowed and introduced herself. "Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am here for the interview."

His attention snapped back from cursing his father to the sweet voice of a very beautiful lady. A young lady. He thought his father was playing some cruel joke sending all those old men in here. None of them wanted change or had anything in their resume that would be useful to him in this company. He looked over her resume and while it was lacking in a few departments he found it impressive none the less. Then he looked her up and down. She was short but not stubby. She did have curves, but they were in all the right places. She had on a green business skirt and jacket with a white blouse underneath. Somehow she seemed oddly familiar. "Ms. Higurashi take a seat. We just want to ask you a few questions and then we will make our decision over the next week. If you do not get a call within that time then you did not get the job." His fathers curt voice struck him as odd as he looked at the slightly disgruntled old man. It was then he realized his father had been trying to choose for him. He put all those stuffy old men then her. He would have no choice but to pick her. So why was he angry now? Sesshoumaru smiled. He just looked at her resume and figured her to be a geek with no fashion sense and to be slightly over weight. Not this attractive woman sitting across from him. Oh today was his lucky day.

* * *

Great that's all I need. My son to fall for this woman and my company to go down the drain. Instead of her challenging him they would have an office fling. This was not good. He was lost in hentai land until he heard the sound of an argument. "No it will not work this way. You have to give a little to get what you want in return. I am not saying to take big risks, but smart ones." He heard his son growl back. "And I am saying you have no experience to make such a decision! The foreign markets would never go for it. Besides why focus on them when our major cash flow comes from right here?" He started to smile. So he was right about her. She would challenge him. He knew he had to go young, because he knew his son was able to intimidate normal business men. She was still in college and still full of ideas and life. Not to mention she had great courage to stand up against his son. Maybe he should think of marrying his son off to her. Maybe it would rid him of some of his bitterness. "The foreign market is the place to be right now. You won't have as much competition and if you get out there first you would leave very little room for others to enter." She was practically growling back. He fought the urge to smile. "That is some interesting input Ms. Higurashi. Our time is almost up and I have two more questions left. What would your family and friends think of you moving here and finishing you education here instead of Tokyo University?"

Kagome fought the urge to bite her lip. She didn't know why this question had made her so nervous. "My family let's me make my own decisions. They will be happy with whatever I choose." "And what of your friends?" She didn't want to say she didn't have any because everyone thought she was a whore. What could she say? Think Kagome! "While I am sure they will be sad to see me go." _Yeah, cause they will have to find someone else to torture_. "They will still be happy for my decision." _Yeah, so they can go after that creep...See, I didn't lie._ "Very good. Last question. Do you think you will be able to handle such a high position? It is a great responsibility you will be undertaking." Kagome smiled. "You are right it is a great responsibility. One in which I am sure I am suited for. I will do my best at all times. I can handle pressure very well. You will have no problem with me in that area." She saw the president smile. She saw Sesshoumaru frown. He obviously didn't like someone telling him he was wrong. The president seemed to like her though. It meant she still had a chance. Maybe Sesshoumaru would come to like her too. She left the interview feeling pretty confident that she got the job.

"So what do you think?" The old man asked.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Did you really have to ask? All those guys were just filler so that you knew I would pick the girl... Didn't expect her to be so pretty, did you?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

His father laughed. "No. No, I didn't. You didn't expect her to stand up to you either."

It was made a statement so Sesshoumaru didn't bother with a reply.

"So when do plan on calling her?" His nosy father asked.

He smiled. "I'm going to let her stew. I will call her on the last day."

His father laughed. "I knew you were going to say that."

Sesshoumaru managed a graceful shrug before heading for the door.

"One more thing son. Your brother has a kendo tournament coming up. I'll expect you will want to be there. See if there is anyone worthy to challenge for yourself maybe?"

Sesshoumaru raised a regal eyebrow. "I had already planned on being there. I do not plan on participating though." With that he left.

A.N.: Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! And help me decide should Fluffy remember his past life later on or not? Thanks again see you in a week with hopefully a longer and even more exciting chapter!


	4. Wandering Minds See in Black and Blue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

A.N.: Yay! I'm back! Thank you for the reviews im so excited! I was trying really hard to finish this. I noticed a lot of people wanted her to be in the kendo tournament. Well I am sorry to say there isn't very much mentioned about the tournament itself due to Kagome's mind wandering. It would be nice to have a kickbutt Kagome but not very IC. Sure if her friends were in danger she would step up, but alone she would be a bit more timid. Her bravery would come in bursts as would her fear and anger. Mostly I think she would try to shrug things off and go about it a more peaceful way. Hmm. But maybe later on she will learn to fight maybe Fluffy will have a hand in it...hmmm...good idea...

Anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

**Wandering Minds See in Black and Blue?**

Kagome tended to pride herself on patience, but waiting on this one phone call made her want to pull her hair out. Not to mention the damage it had already done to her fingernails. She had gone straight home from her classes everyday to check her machine. Not to mention to avoid the stares and Hojo. He still followed her around. He begged her for forgiveness in front of her ex-friends and when they were out of hearing range threatening her. He would bump into her and trip her, things that looked like accidents. All this she took with a grain of salt. It didn't matter, only this one phone call mattered. She was starting to have trouble covering up all the bruises, though.

She managed to keep up with her schooling and her research. She had done nothing but that in her dorm every spare second. She knew she had to get out of there or risk insanity. There was a kendo tournament tonight. It was a crowded place so she would be safe. She took a few things with her and headed out the door. She was soon at the school gym and taking a seat in the bleachers. She really wasn't that interested in kendo. She watched a match every now and then, but mainly she found herself doodling. Different faces of Shippou. She missed him so much. There was supposed to be an update in the program tomorrow and she would try again. She was so lost in thoughts and doodles she didn't even notice the two men watching her. She didn't even notice when the tournament ended or even that Inu-Yasha had won. When she looked up she found herself in an empty gym and with a feeling of dread she gathered her things to hurry home.

She had almost made it to the door of the gym when she was grabbed roughly and pulled behind some bleachers. "You don't seem to listen Kagome. I said you were mine and I meant it. You have no family here. Now you have no friends."

Kagome winced at how tightly he was holding her wrists. "Yeah, thanks to you." She felt the sting of the slap long before she heard it. "This is not your time to talk. You will listen. Got that?"

She just nodded. He squeezed her upper arms hard and she felt tears come to her eyes. "You have no friends now, because they realize how much of a whore you really are. I am the only one left for you here. You have no choice but to come back to me." His eyes went soft as he caressed the cheek he had just slapped.She flinched thinking he was going to hit her again. "See what you made me do? I'll forgive you if you come back to me now." He bent down to kiss her and she was finally able to move.

She pushed him away. "No. I will never go back to you. You are scum. I am leaving this place soon. You will never hurt me ever again." She made a move to leave but Hojo blocked her path. He grabbed her by her wrists squeezing tightly. Kagome moaned.

"That's where you are wrong Kagome. I won't let you leave." He let go and slapped her again. "No one wants you. You belong to me, bitch!" He reared his hand back this time in a fist only to have it caught in mid swing. She had shut her eyes waiting for the punch that did not come. Tears stung her eyes and fell freely down her face as she managed to look up to see a very angry Sesshoumaru.

Still holding the man's wrist, he looked down at Kagome. He saw her tears and was angry. Angry that this coward of a man had hit her. Angry that she hadn't fought back. He had heard her speech about leaving to where this guy wouldn't hurt her again. He had no idea where the sudden urge to protect her had come from. He squeezed the coward's wrist until the coward turned his head and spoke to him. "This is none of your concern now let go and go away."

Sesshoumaru growled at the impudence of this man. "I think it is my business. You are hitting my personal assistant. Now **you** will go away or **I** will teach **you **some manners." He let go of the man and went to Kagome who hadn't moved since he arrived. The girl was clearly in shock. He held out his hand to her. "I will escort you back to your room Ms. Higurashi." It was a command and snapped her out of her shock. He could see her slowly coming to herself, as she assessed the situation her eyes flooded with gratitude as she took his hand.

They were walking out when the coward had the balls to speak to her. "This isn't over Kagome."

Sesshoumaru gave him a cold stare. "Yes, it is." With that they exited the building. He had never wanted to kill someone so badly in his entire life.

Kagome was still in a state of shock as she stared at the man escorting her to her apartment. She managed to stop crying, but her voice was still shaking. "I'm s-sorry"

He looked at her curiously. "Why?"

She looked down. "For not being able to take care of Hojo myself."

He just nodded. "You have taken care of him before?"

She nodded. "Yes. He does this quite often. Normally, I can avoid him or run away, but I got distracted. Everyone was gone and he had me cornered." She heard him growl. He must have forgot he was holding her hand. He went to do something she wasn't quite sure, but when he moved enough for her wrist to bend pain shot up her arm. She took in a sharp breath of air making a hissing noise and he stopped whatever he was going to do and held her hand up for his inspection. She tried to pull away. "I-it's nothing."

He didn't let her go as he pulled back her sleeve to show an already swelling wrist. He ground his teeth trying to reign in the anger for her lying to him. He then realized it was a little hot for long sleeves. He pulled up the sleeve all the way to her shoulder. Bruises were up and down her arm. Some were in the shape of hands grabbing her others were just round regular bruises. Most were already that sickly greenish yellow color of almost healed bruises, but some were fresh. "This is nothing?"

She wouldn't look at him. "I am trying to get away. I am trying to stop it."

He could tell she was crying. "Why didn't you tell someone?"

She shook her head. "No one would believe me. He made sure of that before he started to get violent. He shredded my reputation. I have no friends here anymore. My family is too far away. He is right I have no one. Please just let me go."

He should let her go. He didn't need this. It was none of his business...Then why was something gnawing at him to hold her close to comfort and protect her? Fighting an inner battle he let her go. "Pack your things tonight. I will have a car bring you to your new residence tomorrow. You will start classes and work on Monday." He watched as she nodded numbly. She looked exhausted and pale as she fled to her apartment.

Sesshoumaru was still standing outside her apartment building. He was trying to find a reason for his actions. He was the great Sesshoumaru the ice prince. He did not care for anyone but himself. Right? "Sess? What are you doing here? We are going to go celebrate my victory. Come on."

He was knocked out of his thoughts by his younger brother. He started walking with his brother and his bubbly girlfriend. Surely they might know something else. No, I will not stoop so low. I do not want to know. Even as he thought that, the words were coming out of his mouth. "What do you know of a girl named Kagome Higurashi?"

His brother shrugged. "Only what I hear. That she dumped some poor guy who pines after her and is a major slut."

Kikyo elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop repeating rumors. She did dump Hojo, but I don't believe those rumors. Every time I see her she has her nose in a book or computer. I never see her talking with anybody. She pretty much keeps to herself. She helped me out in history once. She seems really nice if only a little shy. If you ask me I think Hojo started those rumors so she would have to come back to him. The way he follows her around and stuff. It's just a bit creepy." Kikyo shivered and Inu-Yasha held her close.

Sesshoumaru digested all this information as they drove to the restaurant. Kikyo's story seemed to go more with what he saw earlier. He sighed trying to pretend he didn't care, that it does not concern him. Every time he thought he had succeeded he would get the mental image of her being slapped, or her crying, or the bruises on her arm. He went to sleep that night having strange dreams. Dreams where he looked like a demon and she was lying in his arms.

A.N.: Thank you for reading this chapter! I'll have the next one up as fast as I can which probably means in about a week due to my schedule but ill see what i can do. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	5. Its just tea not weightlifting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

A.N.: Sorry it took so long for some reason my MS Office stopped working and I had to go through several packed boxes to find the disc to reload it. But I'm back and I hope you like this chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and your patience.

Danny10: She was able to heal him through her miko powers which she had concentrated all her stored up power to give it back to him which is another reason her asthma came back b/c she is now considerably weakened by using so much of her energy for healing something she would normally purify. Which is maybe why she can't sense any demons or maybe they really were all wiped out...im not telling yet ;-P

**It's just tea not weight lifting...**

Kagome woke up early the next day to the sound of a knock on her door. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked a mess. She quickly got dressed and looked through a peep hole. It was someone she didn't recognize. She opened the door. "Hello...Ms. Higurashi?" She nodded. "I'm here to take you to your new residence." Then she remembered everything that happened, she closed her eyes for a second to regain her composure. She opened them nodding. "Yes. Here is everything." There wasn't much to gather and they were off before anyone in her building had even awoke. When she arrived at her new place, she was amazed at how big it was. It was an apartment complex hooked onto the main building. Some were used permanently like hers. Others were used for those pulling all niters and what not. She sighed as she unpacked everything and frowned at how the apartment still looked so empty. Maybe with her first paycheck she could splurge on a few things to make the apartment look more cozy. She was also disappointed that Sesshoumaru didn't stop by. She felt the need to thank him again. Knowing him from the past he will probably avoid her. He hadn't really changed much from his past incarnation. Oh well.

She was about to make tea when she heard a knock on her door. Maybe she was wrong? She rushed to the door wincing at turning the knob to let the person in. In came an older woman she instantly recognized.

"Greetings Ms. Higurashi. I am Kaede and I have come to see if everything is to your liking and to take a look at your injuries" the older woman said.

She let her in. "Everything is fine. You don't have to look at anything. I don't want to trouble you."

Kaede just narrowed her eyes. "Come child it's no trouble. It's my job. Now sit down on the couch and let me have a look at your arms."

She left no room for argument and so Kagome sat on the couch. She lifted up one sleeve and look away as Kaede inspected the bruises. She didn't want to see the look in her old mentors eyes. She bent her wrist and Kagome hissed in pain. She also looked at a few of the bruises before looking at the other arm. She had Kagome in two wrist braces before she was done. "Wear those until Monday and you should be fine. Any other injuries?"

Kagome thought about it. Well there were a few, but none serious enough to bother Kaede. She shook her head and watched as Kaede stared at her as if weighing her answer, but in the end she left.

She sighed and went to try to make tea, but the braces made it too awkward to move. She gave up and decided to call her mother. After a short phone call she hopped into the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her arms were a mess. Her legs weren't as bad. Just a few bruises from Hojo's 'accidents.' She sighed the rest of her looked okay. She got dressed, in long sleeves and a long skirt, and took her medicine. She put her braces back on noticing they were somewhat visible. "I can't go out looking like this!" She groaned and her stomach echoed. Her stomach won over her pride. She was soon out the door and headed for the Divine Coral. She was greeted with a friendly hug by Mirouku, which was quickly followed by another from Sango. They sat her at her usual spot. She didn't even have to order anymore. Everything was going fine until she grabbed for her tea cup, nearly knocking it over due to the braces.

Sango looked at her concerned. "What happened to your hands Kagome?"

She tried to think of something believable. "I fell off my bike and landed hard. It's no big deal." She managed a smile and sipped her tea.

"Oh. Well be more careful next time. Riding your bike on the busy streets of Tokyo can be dangerous." Sango said as she moved on to another customer.

She ate and after promising to be more careful for the hundredth time they let her leave. She smiled seeing them had made her feel so much better. She made it back to her apartment a couple of hours later, tired and thirsty. The sun was just starting to go down. She opened the door and took off her braces to make tea. She had just changed into her pajama's and was waiting for the tea to finish when she heard something outside. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. She went to her door and took a quick peek outside. She saw Sesshoumaru opening the apartment door next to her. "Mr. Nobunaga?"

He looked her way and perked an eyebrow.

She bowed. "Thank you very much. For everything."

He nodded. "You are welcome Ms. Higurashi."

She smiled. "Please call me Kagome. I was just finishing making some tea. Would you like some?"

It looked as if he might decline the offer, but in the end he nodded. "Tea would be good. Thank you Kagome."

She opened the door wider to let him in. She closed the door and was going to the kitchen when she heard. "Where are the braces my personal physician said that you are supposed to be wearing?"

She cringed. She knew she had forgotten something. "They are on the kitchen counter. It was too hard to make the tea with them on. After the tea is finished I will put them back on."

He passed her going into the kitchen himself and grabbing the braces. "You are to wear these for a reason. Don't be an idiot and risk further injury."

Her eyes narrowed. "I am not an idiot. I was making tea not lifting weights!"

He took her hand and put one of the braces on. "Wear them and I will finish the tea. Shall I get Kaede to spend the night to make sure you don't do anything else stupid?"

Kagome saw red. "I don't need a babysitter and I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

He grabbed for her other arm but she moved out of the way.

"I can do it myself!" She said.

"Stop acting childish." He took her arm as she was sputtering for a comeback. Once he was done he let her go. How he loved to make her angry. She seemed to glow with it. He poured her some tea and they sat down in the living room. Now if she would just obey him.

They finally had a little polite conversation talking about family and what not, when he noticed her robe started to slip as she shifted her legs. He could soon see one of her legs to the knee. What he saw angered him. "You lied to my physician." He watched her look confused. He pointed to her leg and she blushed covering it.

"It's nothing." She said looking embarrassed.

He snorted at her usual comment. "You keep saying that. I'm starting to wonder what it would take to get you to say that it was something. Loss of limb maybe? Now let me see the other one." He watched her blush even further.

"No you hentai!" She said clutching her robe.

He growled speaking slowly through clenched teeth. "Let me see your other leg."

She shook her head and he could see her tremble as he walked towards her. She stood up to get away and he had her in his arms. "Let me go!"

He sat down on the couch with her in his lap. He shrugged her out of her robe. "Stop squirming woman. I'm not going to hurt you." He looked at both her legs. They weren't as bad as her arms. Her thighs were smooth and unblemished. He started to lift up her shirt and that's when she started to fight him again. He was a foot and a half taller and doubled her weight. He subdued her easily and gently as he could to where she couldn't move. He inspected her ribs. There was an almost healed bruise on her right side. Her stomach was flat and untouched. He maneuvered her onto her back and it was also unmarked. With that he let her go, which was a big mistake on his part.

She came up in a rage pounding on his chest. "You jerk! How dare you!"

Without the braces on her wrists he would have been fine, but they hurt a little bit. He didn't want to grab her arms and hurt her further. He did the only thing that came to mind he hugged her tightly to his chest. She finally stopped trying to hit him and he loosened his grip. She did not get up. He felt her shudder in his arms and realized she was crying. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He just wanted to make sure she was alright and to teach her a lesson. Perhaps, he had gone too far, but Sesshoumaru had never apologized for anything and he wasn't about to start. He just put his arms around her and stroked her long hair. "Shh. Don't cry. He won't hurt you here. I won't let him." He waited as her crying slowed to a few sniffles.

"I just don't understand. How could I let this happen to me? I know I am stronger than that! Yet, look at me! I am pathetic." She sobbed.

He felt his arms tighten around her. He stopped questioning his feelings and just allowed himself to hold and comfort her. Looking into her tear stained face, and searching her blue eyes. He had to know. "Did he..." How was he supposed to ask? "Did he force himself on you?"

She hid her face into his chest and he felt the need to find and kill that boy, then he heard her.

"He tried. I-I got away..." She muffled into his shirt.

He let a breath out he didn't know he was holding. They stayed on the couch like that in each others arms lost in their own thoughts for a while. When he snapped out of his murderous thoughts, he realized she was asleep. He sighed picking her up and tucking her in her own bed. He felt awkward as he looked down at her. She looked so innocent, so fragile, he looked away.

_This can't be happening. I do not care for this girl. I do not care for any girl. Keeping her safe is what any respectable man would do. After all she is my assistant, so she is partly my responsibility now._ He assured himself as he let himself out locking her door on the way. He went to his own room to sleep only to be greeted by the same dream as last night.

A.N.: Thank you for reading this chapter, and again thank you for being so patient. I will do my best to finish the next one by next Wednesday. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far!


	6. A Tragic Love Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha nor do i own the song Aint Afraid to Die by Dir en grey

A.N. sorry its been so long I had writers block then when i finally write a chapter hurricane Katrina comes along and destroys my computer and im without power for weeks and cable even longer. But things are getting back to normal now. This isnt my best work but im just trying to get back into the swing of things. I just had to write something. I do hope you enjoy this chapter even though not much happens.

**_A Tragic Love Song_**

Kagome woke up the next day in her bed, she smacked her forehead nearly knocking herself out with those cursed braces as she remembered last night and how she had probably gotten there. "He probably thinks I'm a pathetic weakling and is already regretting his decision to hire me. Good going Kagome. Can you do anything right? Well you did finally get away from Hojo. Oh, just get out of bed and quit talking to yourself." And she did taking her medicine and taking a shower. She was just finishing getting dressed and was wondering what to eat and what she was going to do when she heard the doorbell. Sighing she went to answer it only to be nearly ran over as she opened it.

A short bulky man and another person in a chef's uniform and a tray full of delicious smelling foods came bursting through. The way the man looked at her then stuck his nose up in the air making it known he obviously didn't like her nor wanted to be near her reminded her of Jaken. "Sesshoumaru-sama has asked me to bring you this food and tell you not to take those bracers off and that he will be coming at noon to take you to get some more…" He sniffed disdainfully at her. "…appropriate attire and furnishings. And that if you need anything before that time, which I am sure you will not." He sneered making it known she better not. "To call on me his personal assistant Jaken." Handing his Business card one handed and not bothering to see if she had one. As if he already knew he was better than her.(very insulting…grrr)

She opened and closed her mouth in shock. Jaken was reincarnated? Great….just lovely…NOT! Even human he was still an asshole. Looking down on her as if she didn't belong and she will only get in the way. Just as she was about to respond the chef came out saying he was done and the door was quickly shut before she could even reply. Grumbling she went to sit at the table the food quickly making her forget all about Jaken as she gorged herself on the feast until she was so contently full that she needed a nap. She laid down on the couch and drifted to sleep.

It was 12:01 according to his watch he had been knocking for a full minute when he had finally heard her bumbling around trying to get to the door.

"Just a second." He heard her say, before she opened the door still trying to rub the sleep away from her eyes. For a minute he forgot he was suppose to be angry.

"I have been knocking for a full minute. Its rude to keep someone waiting when they had already made an appointment with you." He watched as her jaw dropped and knew a tirade was coming on, but before she could utter a word he cut her off. "Come on. I don't have all day." And he went to the limo smirking knowing he had well and truly pissed her off.

Grumbling again she grabbed her purse. "Gotta hurry. It wouldn't do to keep the ice prince waiting." She rolled her eyes as she locked her door and went to be helped into the limo by his smirking lordship personally. As the limo pulled away she heard the tune **Ain't Afraid to Die** by Dir en grey. It was such a said and beautiful song it quickly subdued her and instead of yelling her frustrations out at him, she closed her eyes listening to the song. (Translated to English)

_The road we walked back then is gone  
but I still walk along it anyway. Someday shall I meet with you again? _

The snow quietly falls on the gentle slope,  
now I put your favorite flower in your room  
even though I know it will never reach you.

When I remembered our unyielding promise  
from last year's last day of snow, it began to melt,  
and spill from my hands.

The snow quietly falls on the gentle slope,  
now I put your favorite flower in your room  
even though I know it will never reach you.

_As I remember you watching the snow from the window all alone,  
I recall you through the window and give you one last kiss..._

It was obvious the man was very much in love with the woman who past away. Kagome bit her lip as she thought of someone having such a connection with her. She knew it was fantasy, but she longed for such a romance.

_Please, smile; stop your crying now...  
I'm always watching you from here. _

As the singer takes on the role of the dead lover looking down from the heavens and begging the man to be happy and that she is always with him, Kagome lets out a quiet sigh. It is a truly moving song. So caught up she didn't even feel someone staring at her just across the car.

_The snow quietly falls on the gentle slope,  
now I put your favorite flower in your room  
even though I know it will never reach you. _

The brightness quietly colors the inside of the town white  
you saw the season's final colors  
a tear falls, reality is cruel isn't it?  
You saw the season's final colors

It was cruel thought Kagome. When the girl was so obviously full of life and so in love with the springtime. She didn't even get to see her favorite flowers bloom again. Kagome felt like crying. She didn't even notice somebody slowly shifting towards her on the seat.

_The colors of you have finally disappeared with the four seasons  
the snow melts and flowers bloom on the street.  
The "shades" you saw are melting._

A year has past since the woman's death and the man's vision of the woman he loved has faded, but with the coming of winter it brought her back again, and he fears he will one day forget her completely. Oh how she hated tragic love songs! As she caught herself in mid-sniffle.

_The last day of snow this year_

As the song ends she cannot help but whisper the ending that has been written but never sung.

_"A single flower on the street corner_

_When I look up into the sky, the final snow melts from my hand"_

The belief why the singer had never sung those words but wrote them down was because the man had died, and that the songs name _Ain't Afraid to Die_ is because when the man died he would be reunited with his love. Kagome couldn't help but shed a tear and nearly jumped when she felt someone's hand on hers. She looked up embarrassed as she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"I-I am sorry…it's just a beautiful and moving song." She said.

Sesshoumaru had watched the range of emotions play across her face as the song played, and he could not help but be moved himself. He hadn't meant to move next to her. He hadn't meant to put his hand on hers. Why did he feel so compelled to comfort her over a stupid song! He realized his hand was still on hers and removed it quickly as if she had burned him. This girl had some kind of spell on him. He has never reacted this way before. With anyone. So why her?

He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well it looks like we are here." He said keeping his voice toneless.

And sure enough they had parked. Only this time he let the chauffer help her out of the car, trying to keep as much distance as possible. Why had he even insisted on doing this? It's not like he felt guilty about last night. She shouldn't have lied to his physician. So why did he feel the need to comfort her? He pushed those thoughts aside as he felt a headache coming on.

As they walked into the mall he guided her to the clothing store he had set up an appointment with. They would get her into the latest fashions of business, casual, and a few gowns for the social events that he had to attend. He tried to keep his mind clear as he gave the sales woman one of his credit cards as well as pushing a confused looking Kagome her way. The sales lady quickly went to work with measurements and that sort of thing, and he soon escaped to get some fresh air and try to stamp out the feelings he always thought never existed. Feelings and emotions were not a good thing for a businessman such as himself to have. They got in the way of good judgment. She could ruin him. So why couldn't he let her go? Why couldn't he just stay away? What was wrong with him?

(kagome)

What was wrong with him! First he takes my hand and tries to comfort me then he gives me the cold shoulder. I am so confused. Then he leaves me in the clutches of a madwoman! She had never tried on so many clothes in her life. And everything had to be altered and perfect, while she thought everything fit her just fine. And the prices! She would never be able to pay him back for all of this! And he just leaves! how could he do this to her? She grumbled miserably as the sales lady finally said that she had everything perfect. She couldnt believe she had to buy gowns! and the ones that the lady picked out for her either had high slits or showed way to much cleavage for Kagome's liking. She was practically wobbling out of the store her mind still reeling from the prices and the torture she had just went through, when sess walked up to her.

"The furniture is all ordered and should be in your apartment by the time we finish dinner. Oh and put one of the new outfits we are going to The Window." was all he said as he pushed her back into a dressing room and the sales lady brought an outfit for her to put on complete with matching shoes.

Kagome would have been pissed if she wasnt so nervous about going to such a fancy restaurant. She stepped into the sky blue dress with a sleeveless top that left her self conscious about her stupid braces until the lady brought forth yet another accessory. Arm bands that started just below her shoulder and drapped down like bells hiding her bruises that the sales lady, the icon of professionalism, never said a word about. It hid the braces rather well too. The dress fell at odd angles just below her knees clinging to her legs. Kagome ran a brush through her hair letting it fall in waves about her face naturally. Put on a light layer of make-up, glad she happened to have the right shade of blue eyeshadow to match the dress. Then walked out to have Sesshoumaru open his mouth to probably gripe at her for taking so long only to see him promptly shut his mouth and offer her his arm. Embarrassed by him being so formal but she had no choice but to take his arm as he escorted her to the restaurant.

The Window was were the best of the best went to dine. From celebrities to super models all came to eat and have their pictures taken. It had only one long window that passersby could look through hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite actor/actress or whatnot. It was very hard to get a table their some even had to wait in line. Sesshoumaru being the prince that he is skipped the line with a very pale Kagome and was promptly seated. He enjoyed watching her squirm, besides she was going to have to get used to this sooner or later.

Kagome looked at the menu trying to ignore the prices and after they had ordered. (Yes she got the salad what would you expect? ) Her head whipped to the side as she caught sight of a japanese man in leather pants and sunglasses walking in with a bunch of american bodyguards. "Oh my! Is that who I think it is?"

A.N. So who would that person be? A cookie for who guesses right. I gave enough clues for those who know of him. Anyway sorry it has taken so long to update...bad writers block and hurricane Katrina got me...but im back now...sorry its so short and not much happens but i just needed to post something and get into writing again. the next chapter should be much better. see you then!


	7. Of Wants and Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

AN: sorry its been so long....everyone gets writers block ^^ I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but i started getting added to favorites and a few reviews on a couple of my stories popping up when i checked my email and i got inspired again. I wrote this kinda in a hurry ive tried to edit it a bit but im going on a mini vacation and i wanted to post before i left. hope you enjoy and the mistakes arent too horrible. Dont forget to review and tell me what you think.

**Of Wants and Needs **

"Is that who I think it is?" She had said.

When he looked in the direction she was, he shook his head. It figured she would be into him. Feeling a little jealous, and hating it.

"If you think it is Kouga with no last name actor/model/singer and whatever else he can get his hands on then, yes. Though, I really didnt picture you as one of his followers." He replied, and went back to his meal.

Trying to ignore the pale color she had turned. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Maybe she was just paranoid about that prick Hojo. Maybe it would help if he occupied her, but he hated useless chit-chat. He would not. He would not.

"He has american bodyguards. It is the trend these days. He also has two with him that are half american half japanese. It is rumored that they grew up in one of the orphanages his mother funded and that they are inseperable and do whatever he asks of them. Ginta and Hakkaku...I think that is their names." He stopped. Annoyed with himself, and also leaving out those awful scandals.

The girl seemed to have recovered from whatever it was, so he went back to eating.

(kagome)

Kagome listened to Sesshoumaru and tried to take deep breaths. Great. Just great. It took forever to get him to stop chasing her in the past and she did not want to take the chance of a repeat episode. So she kept her eyes on her food and Sesshoumaru doing her best to look inconspicuous. Please dont let him see me! Please!

Unfortunately fate did not hear Kagome's pleas.

(Kouga)

"Who is that young hottie with that old man?" Kouga was already drooling.

Ginta shook his head._ Please not another scandal. Please. _Was all he could think as he looked to where Kouga had indicated. The girl was indeed beautiful, but when he saw who she was with he nearly choked. "That is no old man. That is Sesshoumaru. Please Kouga! He has the power to end your career. Please do not go after this girl." As he turned back to look at Kouga he knew it was too late. He had seen that look before. Kouga thought she was another "The One."

"Do not worry Ginta. All these scandals have helped my career anyway. I know who Sesshoumaru is, and I know the power he has, but for all you know it could be a business date or something. Now who is she? I must know. I have never seen her before, but surely she is an up and coming model? No she's a bit short for that. Hmm. An actress maybe? I want information dammit!" Kouga was practically salivating over this new hunt.

No one was volunteering. Kouga was surprised. He never had problems with getting one of them to follow or approach a woman on his behalf before. Not like that was going to stop Kouga. He would do it himself. He wasn't afraid of Sesshoumaru. Looking at the man in question, he paused only for a moment. _I can handle him. _With that he stood up and walked towards their table. All he needed was her name and the rest would be found out by his investigators. Not like she wouldn't be eating out of his hand anyway.

"Excuse me miss? One of my bodyguards said that you were a fan of mine and had wanted an autograph?" He was smiling, but she did not look up at him. "Perhaps he was mistaken? If so it was still a pleasure to see such a lovely lady."

She just nodded and mumbled an, "Arigato."

He started to frown. She was a bit shy, maybe? "Does such a beautiful lady have a name, or could no one find a name to define such beauty?" _Oh yeah! That was smooth! She'll have to answer now. _He glanced up to see a glowering Sesshoumaru and managed a shrug.

"Higurashi....Kagome Higurashi..." It was barely above a whisper, but he caught it.

Seeing the business man next to her giving him a death ray glare, he figured he should make a hasty retreat. "Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Higurashi, you as well, Mr. Nobunaga." With a small bow he retreated back to his table feeling victorious. Kagome. She will be mine!

(Kagome and Sesshoumaru)

Kagome sat there picking at her food. No. No. No. Not again! Please! She didnt even notice how Sesshoumaru was watching her every move.

He couldn't understand her. Most girls would have drooled all over that guy and settled for a quick roll in his bed. She wouldn't even look at him. In fact, she seemed downright disgusted. He had to give her credit. She had good sense to not want to be involved with that guy. Though the whole reason he brought her here was so that she would obsess over one of them so he could feel mad at her again. Find that flaw in her so he could push her out of his mind. There were so many stars that women would kill to bed here. Miyavi, Gackt, and Hyde were just some of the musicians he could pick out and numerous models and actors were all here. Yet, here she was picking at her food getting paler by the moment. He had to do something, watching her was making him feel....well....bad. He couldn't understand why, but it did. "I'm done. Time to go out and get a little fresh air away from the crowds." With that he paid the bill and they left.

Kagome had never been so glad to leave a place in her entire life, and it was The Window! She could smack herself. Most girls would do anything to go there, just to step one foot inside. She sighed as she was helped into the limo. Hearing him talk to the driver, before he got in on the other side. After all the stress she had just been through she was ready for a nap even though dusk was just upon them. She pressed the button that brought the window down and watched the sky change colors doing her best not to think about today's events.

He watched her stare out the window in a daze. She had kicked off her heels and brought her legs up on the seat revealing a bit more leg. He stared wanting to inch that dress up. Wanting her to look at him and see lust in her eyes. As he massaged her calves moving up slowly. Up up up, teasing her till she begged. He had been fantasizing about her since he first saw her. That interview.... that pencil skirt......How her eyes smoldered when they argued....He shook himself out of it. She was his employee. He never mixed business with pleasure. Bad policy. Not going to happen. No matter how drawn to her he felt. He just needed to get laid. That was all.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she had not even noticed they had stopped. Until a tap on her shoulder knocked her out of her daze. She looked at him, then tilted her head. At that moment he didn't seem so cold. He was studying her as if she had done something surprising. It was a little uncomfortable. She looked out the window and saw a huge house. Not where she expected to be. "Um....Where are we?"

He looked at her for a moment longer. Wondering how she will respond. "My home." He watched her take a deep breath and look around trying to take it all in. He didn't see any greed cloud her face like so many other girls had. He just saw an admiration and respect. The corners of her lips slowly turned up. "Grass....I have missed the grass....Very little places you can find it in the city..." She murmured almost as if talking to herself. It wasn't what he expected her to say. He quickly got out of the car to hide his shocked expression. He slowly walked to her side recovering. Of all the things she could have said about his home. The fountains, pillars the house.....she talks about the grass...

He wanted to be mad at her, but was this a good enough reason? Then he realized how foolish he was being. Perhaps, it has just been too long since he last been with a woman. As he helped her out, he couldn't help admiring her figure. Small and delicate, yet a will of iron. He always liked spirited women. She definitely had a temper to rival his own. Then he realized she was talking. "Excuse me?"

She let out a sigh. "I asked why we were here?" The wind whipped at her hair and dress the slight chill waking her up a bit. She was at his house. The place was huge and gorgeous and her boneheaded self could only talk about the grass?! You should have complimented him. It was only polite. She felt like smacking herself in the forehead. "Your place is wonderful and all, but...um why did you bring me here?" She bit her lip wondering if he was trying to seduce her. She blushed with the thought as she looked at him. She had thought about him often....and he was often in her fantasies....but this was a little fast....

He watched her face. Watched her slowly come up with some suspicions. He secretly smirked liking the blush creeping along her skin wondering exactly how far down it went as he leaned in close to her. "I brought you here to have my way with you...." He saw her gasp and stammer as their lips got closer and closer he saw her eyes go wide then close as at the last second he turned and whispered in her ear while taking in her scent. "You read too many romance novels." He chuckled as he straightened himself. "There was too much press camped outside the apartments. They are preparing a guest room for relax your virtue is safe. Let me show you around a little while we wait." He held his arm out for her, hiding his surprise as she took it. Then lead her to the gardens. As he thought about his reactions to this girl.

He wondered what had gotten into himself? Teasing her like that, imagining her in a totally unprofessional way. She was his assistant.....an unwanted assistant who will only be a thorn in his side and was too young and too green to even have such a position.

He would much have her in a couple of other positions. His body reacting to her. She was only getting to him because it had been so long, since he had been with a woman. He kept telling himself. But he knew that wasn't all.

He didn't think being with another woman to sate his lust would work. He wanted **her**. And that just wasn't possible. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Blew off a meeting. Turned off his **phone! **And that meant she was dangerous to his business. His father had to see that, but the only way his father would get rid of her is if he slept with her.

Then it clicked. Why not? He wanted her. He could have his fill and once his father got wind of it he'd pay her off. Hell, she could finish college out of the country, she'd be safe from Hojo and out of his head. Everything would go back to normal. Just business. Perfect plan.

As they walked he was already planning her seduction. It would just be a couple of weeks at most. He never took a vacation or relaxed. He deserved a little playtime. An exciting game. Without ever having to leave. So what if a few meetings got rearranged. He was the boss and he had needs. But did she want him? The thought was quickly banished from him as arrogance took over. No woman has ever told him no before....

AN: Can sesshy really be that cold? What will happen in the gardens? What is Kagome thinking with that near kiss miss? What drama will kouga bring? and did hojo give up?

Don't forget to leave a review :) Good or bad i would love to know what you are thinking about my stories :)


	8. The Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

AN: Woot! I had fun writing this chapter...well not at first...at first it was an unorganized mess and I had no idea where I was going. But after going over and over the two pages I had written I decided to step away from it and work on other fics. Then it came to me...Then I couldn't stop writing and thinking of so many different ways it could all go. I hope you like the version I went with. Please review and tell me what ya think!

Chapter 8:The Choice

She walked with her hand around the crook of his arm. Blushing bright red. He had almost kissed her! What was more awkward, he had teased her. She found herself embarrassed, but still liking it. _What is wrong with me?_

As night fell upon them she started getting a chill. He stopped long enough to take off his suit jacket and drape it over her shoulders. She was blushing all over again. "Arigato." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. He just nodded, as they continued to walk.

She wanted so very badly for him to remember her. To have everything click and him be in love with her. However, she knew that wouldn't happen. She would never rank as a love interest for this powerful and wealthy man. She was not beautiful. She was not rich. She was just a thorn in his side. He was just toying with her. Still...She could hope. She continued to look around avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze as she calmed herself. It was a romantic spot. The fountains were beautiful. The plants gave off a heady fragrance. The stars were bright. "I love it here. The air is so fresh and smells wonderful. Not like the city." She sighed. Too bad there were no lovers here. Just a boss and an assistant.

Sesshomaru stopped at a hand carved bench indicating she should sit. As she did, he sat next to her, a hand over the bench behind her spreading his long legs out in front. She tilted her head curiously as she looked at him. It was a sight. She had never seen him look so... relaxed. His golden gaze looking at the stars. She watched him breathe in, then look at her. Stare really. She started to shift uncomfortably.

Finally, he spoke."Then why did you come to the city? Why not stay where you were with your family? Why apply to such a huge company?" He looked into her eyes as if they would tell all her secrets. "You are attractive enough to land a husband. Why put yourself through the working world?" He kept his stoic mask, though inside he was shocked at his genuine curiosity. _Knowledge is power_, he told himself. It would make for an easier seduction if he knew how she thought_. It is not like I am really interested._ He told himself. _Just passing the time before I get her into bed and ending this distraction. Just one taste and she will be out of my mind and company. Then it will be business as usual._

She took a moment, a bit startled by his questions. _He hadn't shown any interest in her background before. What is he up to?_ "Well, I just didn't see any reason to stay home and be a shrine maiden." She shook her head trying not to think of the now useless well. "I didn't want to sit around mooching off of my mom and grandfather. Then what? An arranged marriage? I don't think I would be content with just any guy for a husband. Especially, one who only wanted me as some trophy. I am my own person. I am smarter than a good deal of people. I have a thirst for knowledge and adventure. Sitting at home all day doing an occasional ritual...It would have slowly killed me." She frowned surprised at her own admission. "The past was so long ago...I have to look ahead. I have to make something of myself. I am so much more than some reincarnation..." She realizes she was getting a little too passionate in her speech for just a few simple questions. "Sorry...It's just that I had to fight really hard to get where I am now. I need the challenge. I need to be my own person. Make something of myself. I know that sounds silly coming from a girl. I just cannot change how I feel." She looks down at her feet. Embarrassed.

He contemplated her answers. They were not what he had expected. She surprised him at every turn. Yet, she felt the same need he did. To be his own person. Not some carbon copy of his father. He wanted to be challenged. As for an arranged marriage... He shivered at the thought. "It is not silly. You really should have said that in your interview. I may have hired you without my father's insistence. It is rare to find a person who wants a challenge these days. Most are just here for the paycheck. The way you spoke back to me. It had my blood boiling. I still cannot believe you did that. Most grown men quake in their suits at the thought of angering me." He heard her snort and turned to look at her giving her a menacing glare. Seduction forgotten for a moment.

"I would not doubt it. You have money, good looks and power. Power to end their careers. Who wouldn't be quaking?" She sees him arch an eyebrow. "What? Besides, if your father hadn't insisted on me having the job, my bet is you wouldn't have hired me. You want people to do as you say, and they need their paychecks." She didn't wait for him to get a word in, she just kept babbling on. "That and you do have a very intimidating presence. It has...err will take a lot of getting used to. I mean look at you. Designer suits. A no nonsense, you better obey me or die attitude. A strong body. Penetrating gold eyes. You can have anything you desire. Cars, homes, islands...any woman...just snap your fingers and its yours." She looks a bit startled as she hears him snap his fingers.

"Does that mean you are mine now?" He smirks as he watches her cheeks turn pink, yet again. Her mouth was open in a slight 'o' of surprise. He leans in closer to her his lips just grazing her earlobe as he whispers huskily. "Well? I am waiting for an answer woman." Oh yeah! He had her right where he wanted her.

She felt her body react to his nearness. A slight shiver. Yet, she was feeling very warm. Her mind was a hot mess. She wanted him. Had longed for this, since their kiss in the past. However, she was his employee, and it was wrong. Wasn't it? He was still just joking with her, right? "I-I am your assistant. So, yes. In a way, I am yours." Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She was out of her element here. It was such a dramatic shift in attitude. Surely, he was joking. "Besides. You don't want me, remember? You are perfectly fine with Jaken, not some plain Jane country bumpkin who stands up to you. Now enough with the jokes." She tries to laugh, but it sounded just plain sad. She looked away from him. What has she gotten herself into?

He shook his head. What low self-esteem. "I am not joking. I am very serious. You know I was not talking about an assistant. I was talking about a woman, that I desire, as you put it. And plain Jane you are not. You know this. You are very attractive. Most people at The Window were wondering if you were a model or actress. They see your beauty. The only one who does not, seems to be you. Now that, that is cleared up. I ask again. I snapped my fingers does that mean you are mine?" He wanted to kiss her senseless. Who was he kidding? He wanted to ravish her on this very bench. He didn't think it was possible to get any harder than he was now.

"I-I..." _Think_ _Kagome. This is what you wanted. But will he respect you if you give in?_ "...think not. It seems my statement was in error. As I said. I am my own person. No one has ownership over me. Not even you. No matter how tempting. All the money, power, and good looks, isn't worth becoming a slave too." She tried to end it there. She just couldn't stop herself from asking. "What exactly are you wanting anyway? A one-night stand? A silly little office affair? Then what? Don't get me wrong. It's modern day. I am not exactly saving myself for marriage, but I won't give myself to someone who just wants me to sate their lust." Their faces were inches apart as she looks him dead in the eyes, letting him know she means business. "I don't play games Mr. Nobunaga." With that she gets up. "I think you should take me to my room. Now."

He heard every word she said. Honestly he did. However, she all but admitted she was a virgin. Unclaimed territory. Not only that, but the little witch stood up to him. Again. He should be angry, but instead he had never been so turned on. He mentally shook himself. She was right though. If he used her that way, he would be no better than Kouga. That was a sobering thought. Besides, virgins wanted romance. Could he even do that? He knew he wanted her and knew he wanted her out of his company. He stood up facing her. Really looking at her. She was lovely in the starlight. He could act the gentleman. He could give being romantic a try. It would throw his dad for a loop, as well. Doing this would complete many of his objectives. Very practical and he gets what he wants. "Very well, I will take you to your room. It was not my intention to make you upset. For this, I am sorry. I am not used to a woman like you, Kagome. You are right. Money, power and wealth get you a lot of things, but not everything. I am a little rusty at actually trying for a woman's affection. I do, however, like a challenge. Just like you." Flashing a devilish grin. "I want you Kagome. I am not going to make that a secret. Whether it is just lust...I honestly cannot answer. If you want a courtship, I will give you one." He looks down into her eyes. "You will find I am very good at coming out on top, in my challenges." He smirks as he watches her eyes widen with surprised. Her luscious mouth opening and closing as she tried to find something to say to him. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. He started walking away.

She got up to follow. "Why me? As I said you could have picked anybody. Why would you want to ...ahem...um..." She just couldn't say it. The "f" word. Grasping at words, she came up with. "date me?" She just didn't understand it. Was he just toying with her, just because he was bored. She kept in pace with his long stride. They reached her room and she turned to see if he was going to answer her. "Well?"

He shrugged. Putting a hand on either side of the door, keeping her in the middle as he bent down eye to eye with her. "Does there have to be a reason? You challenge me. You confuse me. I understand so many people. I understand money, power, popularity, but I have no idea what it is that drives you. Was it only to get away from some guy?" Just thinking about that boy had him angry. His jaw clenched with a slight tic. He turned his head up for a moment, trying to calm himself. "That is another thing I do not understand. You let some asshole beat up on you. You show fear to some boy. Yet, you can stand up to me." He shook his head. "You are the only woman who has ever spoken back to me and infuriated me. You are a mystery to me in all ways." He felt her light breath on his neck and that turned anger into lust. He saw her hand inching for the door knob and he sighed with disappointment. "Maybe you are afraid of me. Go ahead and run."

Her hand stilled. She looked up at him eyes narrowed. "I am not afraid of anything. Not Hojo and especially, not you!" She was angry because that wasn't true. She was afraid of Hojo. She was afraid of him. She wanted him, but she didn't want her heart broken again.

"Then prove it. You have two choices. You can run away into that bedroom where it is safe." He watched her flinch at his words. She was probably thinking of how she ran from that boy. "Or you can kiss this Sesshomaru right here. Right now. Prove you are not scared of me." As he spoke he moved closer and closer to her. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't smile. Part of him wanted her to run. Maybe that would lessen the attraction he felt. Part of him wanted her to kiss him. To finally know what she tasted like. "Well Kagome? What is your choice?"

AN: Oooohh Ooooh Is she gonna kiss him? Will she run? Sesshomaru is as always efficient in taking steps to what he wants, but is he going too fast? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what ya think!


	9. A Kiss Is Still A Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

AN: I know it's been a while, but I seem to be on a roll on updating. Sorry it has been so long. I hope you think the wait was worth it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

She looked him in the eyes. His breath on her face distracting. She wasn't going to run, but if she kissed him, he would be getting his way. "I choose a third choice." A third choice? Come on Kagome. Think.

He stopped advancing towards her lips and a look of curiosity crossed his face for a moment. He took in a breath. "I do not recall a third choice. So do tell. What is option three?" His voice was low and raspy.

Her mind raced. She was so hungry. If she had actually ate at The Window maybe she'd be able to think of something. That's it! "You cook me something. If I find it satisfactory..." She stopped. Why on earth did she have to keep going.

"Yes?" He smirked waiting for her to finish.

"Then I will allow you to kiss me." She finished already regretting it. Please say you cannot cook. Please. "You have to cook it with no help." She quickly added.

"Any other conditions?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Answer some questions." She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Very well. To the kitchen." He made a bowing gesture as he offered her his arm. She was a stubborn one. Still, she underestimated him. He waited her to take his arm and he led her down hallways until they finally made it to the kitchen. For some reason, he found himself excited over this silly challenge. He was happy that she didn't give in or run away. She had made her own terms. He enjoyed playing the game. He gestured toward a stool by the island. "Please, sit. I hope you enjoy breakfast food."

She can't believe she did this. Why couldn't she have retreated to her room? Damn her pride. She just didn't want to lose to this man. Still, she may have changed the rules, but he was still toying with her. "Breakfast food is fine." She watched him get out all the utensils and ingredients he would need. Damn! It looked like he knew what he was doing. "I just don't understand it. You. Not just about you saying you want me." She waved that off as he paused looking up at her. "How on earth do you possess any cooking skills? We passed a ton of servants, not to mention, I know you have a chef on call here. I am truly impressed."

He tried to be stoic, but he just couldn't help but smirking. He had impressed her. He shouldn't care about it. He never cared about what any woman thought. Well, except his mother. He pushed those thoughts aside. "Well, father always said a man should be self-sufficient. Also, when me and the brat got in trouble he would pair us up with a servant and make us do their chore." He shrugged. "I always liked cooking. So, now that you know that you are defeated. How about that kiss now?"

She laughed. "In your dreams! How do I know you aren't just all talk and show? What if the finished product is terrible? No way! And why do you want to kiss me so badly? I am your employee, you know." She looked at him curiously. Watching him beat eggs.

He looked at her, as he poured the eggs into a pan. "I find you attractive. As I said, I want you. If you require courtship, then so be it."

She sighed. This was not going well. "You want to date me in hopes of getting into my pants?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She frowned. "If you succeed, then what?"

He shrugged. "Then, we go at it, until we get our fill. Then it is back to business as usual. Simple."

She laughed at the absurdity. "For you maybe. Typical male. Here I thought the great Sesshoumaru was made of better stuff. I am not that type of girl. When I do decide to give myself to someone, it will be because we have a special bond. Maybe, even a permanent one. I am not into casual sex."

"How would you know? You have yet to try it." He snorted. Shaking his head. "You would be one of those. You think sex is something special. Something that ties you to a person. If that were true Miss Higurashi, I would have a ton of strings. As you see, I am no one's puppet." He shook his head again. "I will probably stay a bachelor all my life. I do not see marriage in the cards for me, unless it's a business deal."

"That is sad. Aren't you lonely? Don't you believe in love?" She watched him continue to cook. She was beginning to think he wouldn't answer her.

"There is nothing wrong with being alone. And no. I do not believe in love. I believe in lust, though. Sweat and the melding of flesh. A brief connection, before moving on. Love does not exist. No matter what bastard dupes you into believing he's 'the one.'" He was a realist. She had stars in her eyes. Him believe in love? It was absurd. As many, money grubbing and power hungry bitches, as he had met? Everyone had a price. He just hadn't figured hers out yet. It's ridiculous that she could believe in all that romance crap. She seemed so practical.

She shook her head. "Well, I believe in love. I think you are wrong. People can share more than a brief connection. Everyone searches for that long and lasting connection. They need it. Someone that they can open up too. Share their secrets, hopes and dreams. Someone that even if they don't agree can still understand and still wants to be there for that person. Through thick and thin. Why should you be any different?" She started playing with the silverware bored and nervous at the same time. Damn the food smelled so good. She was going to lose.

He plopped the plate down in front of her. He was angry at being told he was wrong. Still, her looking up at him with those questioning blue eyes. For a brief moment he did want all those things. Then the idea hit him. "Prove it. Take my wanting to date you seriously. Try to make such a connection with me."

She had just taken a mouthful of scrambled eggs and she thought she was going to choke. Had she heard him right? She managed to swallow them down. "Y-you're just saying that cause you want to get into my pants."

He hands her a glass of juice and shrugs. "True. Still, it's a good test to see who is right. I will try to charm your panties off, and you will try to make me fall in love with you." He waits for her to recover.

She takes a drink of her juice about to decline the offer, but her conscience speaks up. _Kagome you love him already. Surely you can make him love you back? This will probably be your one and only shot. What choice do you have?_ She thought about it while taking bites of his delicious meal. He made it clear he was going to pursue her whether she wished it or not. His father would only take so much of it. She was probably going to be fired or shipped off anyway. She wanted this. She wanted his love. That and she wanted to prove him wrong and wipe that smug smirk right off his face. "Deal. Sesshoumaru prepare to lose." She held out her hand to shake, but he took it and kissed the top of it. Which she fought not to roll her eyes at.

He watched her go back to finishing up the meal he had prepared for her like a commoner. He was surprised had accepted his challenge. She finished the meal and he watched her put the dishes in the sink. "Well, did I win your cooking battle?" His attitude was showing and he knew it. He would have to work at being charming.

She looked him in the eye. It her turn to smirk. "I let you kiss me, didn't I?" She waved the hand he just kissed in his face, before retreating down the hall. She was trying to suppress the urge to giggle at the look on his face. She stopped remembering she had no idea how to get to her room. Damn. She turned to go back only to have him there smirking.

"Something wrong? Little cheater." He did his best not to laugh as she looked up at him, putting on a look of innocence.

"Why Sesshoumaru, whatever do you mean?" She put a hand to her chest. "I'm hurt." She dropped the act putting her hands on her hips. "I did not cheat. We never specified where the kiss would be on my person and as the saying goes. 'A kiss is still a kiss.'" She humphed. "Now, if you would be a dear and show me to my room." She asked. Batting her lashes at him.

She shocked him. She probably expected him to get angry. He, however was enjoying this game immensely. He started leading her to her room. "Well played. I will remember to be more precise when setting up such terms as to what and where I want to do things on your body." His voice going low and husky. He saw that blush creeping over her body again as he watched her almost trip over her own feet. How he lov...liked to rattle her so. The rest of the walk was in silence. He walked her to her door. "Well, do I get a kiss on the lips for our first date?"

Deja vu. Up against the door with him trying to kiss her again. A kiss she wanted. It was just a kiss. She had to give a little if she was going to make him fall for her, after all. Still she couldn't make it too easy. "As far as dates go. I have had better." She heard him growl, but cut him off. "Then again I have also had much worse."She pauses pretending to think it over.

He leaned in closer to her his lips inches apart from hers. "I promise our next date you will not be saying such things. You won't even remember dating another."

She had a shiver of passion. She tried to act nonchalant. "Well since you promised. Yes, Sesshoumaru. You may kiss me goodnight."

He was surprised. Victory. The woman was doing her best to toy with him. He knew this. It was a part of her plan somehow, but it was also a part of his. He watched her eyes close and her chin lift slightly. Her tongue darting out to wet those pink lips. He groaned. His body wanted hers so badly.

He brought a hand up to her chin. Gently, tilting her head at the right angle. His hair drifted forward as his lips met hers. Blocking out everything else. Their own private curtain. Her lips were soft and warm. He wanted more, but he knew that she wasn't going to give it up so easily. That excited him even more. He pulled back and heard a tiny sigh escape her lips. He still had it. Maybe, this was going to be easier than he thought. He had to try. He pulled her in for another kiss, but she put a hand on his chest stopping him. "One kiss." She reminded him. Though, it was clear by her voice that she had wanted more as well. He took in a breath catching her scent, before stepping away. "Goodnight Kagome." He walked off hearing her door shut behind him.

AN:A battle of wills. Who will win? What is his father going to do when he finds out what's going on? How could she stop at one kiss. Can she resist him long enough to make him fall for her? REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! THANK YOU :)


End file.
